Les Jumeaux Blonds
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: Parce que Lucius voulait un fils à son image et que Narcissa était trop blonde pour être réellement une Black, les Malfoy eurent des faux jumeaux. Draco et Lyra Malfoy. Ils étaient puissants, magnifiques et mortels. Tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, la guerre ne les concernaient pas. Mais vint le jour où Voldemort chercha à les séparer. Alors ils décidèrent de gagner la guerre.


**Auteur :** Kiara

 **Date :** 18/05/2018

 **Type :** OS, pas de couple

 **Résumé :** Parce que Lucius voulait un fils à son image et que Narcissa était trop blonde pour être réellement une Black, les Malfoy eurent des faux jumeaux. Draco et Lyra Malfoy.

Narcissa Black ne ressemblait pas à sa sœur Bellatrix. Narcissa ne ressemblait pas non plus à Andromera. Elle n'avait hérité de Druella Rosier que son nez droit, et de Cygnus Black III, sa capacité à mentir en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Narcissa était trop blonde et trop humaine pour être véritablement une Black de toute manière.

Dans ce monde de mensonges et d'hypocrisie, dans ce monde de luxe et de diamant, Narcissa n'avait rien à faire là. Car elle était un secret, l'illustration de la faiblesse passagère du cœur d'une femme froide et cruelle.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas l'hôte de ce sang pur, elle était tout aussi Black que ses sœurs. Tout aussi manipulatrice et menteuse, calculatrice et enchanteresse. Oui, Narcissa Black n'était pas Black uniquement de sang.

Mais Lucius voulait un fils qui lui ressemble, un fils de sang pur et de cœur froid. Alors Lucius choisit les cheveux blonds de Narcissa entre tous.

Parmi les Malfoy et les Black, jamais il n'y eu plus de deux enfants. Jamais il n'y eu de jumeaux. Leur sang était trop empoisonné par des années de consanguinité pour que cela leur soit possible.

Cependant, Narcissa n'était pas une Black : le 5 juin, il ne naquit non pas un enfant aux cheveux d'or, mais deux. Draco et Lyra Malfoy.

Identiques en tous points : ils avaient les mêmes fins cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris métalliques, les mêmes lèvres pincées, la même peau pâle, les mêmes doigts longs et gracieux. Ils avaient le nez de Narcissa et les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy. Ils possédaient un mélange magnifique des deux teintes de gris qui colorait les yeux de leurs parents.

Draco était prétentieux, supérieur et méprisant. Borné aussi, et incroyablement admirateur de son père. Il était avide de connaissance et son cœur battait en harmonie avec les principes que lui inculquait Lucius. Il était malin, rusé mais aussi lâche. Quand il était seul, il s'entraînait à prendre la même expression froide que son modèle et à plisser le nez de mépris comme sa mère. D'une simple moue il était capable de faire plier sa Narcissa.

Lyra avait hérité de l'humanité de sa mère. Mais elle était avant tout une petite menteuse hors-pair, capable de faire flancher son père sans avoir besoin de faire de caprice. Elle était tout aussi calculatrice, ambitieuse et manipulatrice que Narcissa qu'elle observait avec attention avant de s'appliquer à la copier, à l'instar de son jumeau. Elle préférait milles fois passer du temps seule dans la bibliothèque pour lire, que d'écouter son père déblatérer sur les traditions familiales.

Les jumeaux Malfoy étaient intelligents, rusés et dignes de leur nom. Autrefois, on murmurait sur leur passage. On murmurait sur les cheveux blonds de Narcissa, sur le sang empoisonné des Malfoy et des Black. On murmurait que leur sang n'était pas pur. Mais maintenant ils avaient réussi à obtenir le respect des Malfoy, les murmures de crainte et d'admiration.

Ils grandirent, l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Main dans la main, dos contre dos. Avec le même lit en double, les mêmes jouets en double, les mêmes professeurs. Comme une seule âme malencontreusement séparée en deux. Deux Anges cachant leurs sourires de Démons. Cachant tout au fond de leur poitrine, leur cœur un peu trop humain pour être celui d'un Black. Mais c'était leur secret. Chacun avait l'index posé sur la bouche de l'autre et disait : « _Chut, chut, tais-toi, ne dit rien. Ce cœur qui est tien ne doit pas battre trop fort. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il brûle dans les flammes plutôt que d'être froid comme la glace. Chut, chut, tais-toi._ ». Sur le seuil de cette porte en bois qui séparait leurs chambres, les jumeaux blonds se promettaient de se taire.

Les années passèrent. Les anniversaires, les murmures, les fêtes, les regards. Les enfants Malfoy grandirent encore. Ils devinrent plus beau encore, plus froid encore et plus rusés. Le sang de cette femme qui n'était pas réellement une Black et de cet homme qui n'avait jamais appris à aimer était désormais bien plus que la copie de ses parents. Ils étaient un nom et une réputation. Ils n'étaient plus les « enfants de Lucius Malfoy », non ils étaient « Draco et Lyra Malfoy ». A eux deux ils avaient détruit un homme qui avait insulté le sang de leur mère. A eux deux ils avaient charmé les plus influents, fait rougir les femmes vêtues de diamants et intéressé les hommes en costume luxueux. Ils avaient marché tout les deux dans la lumière comme dans l'ombre, trompant et manipulant avec leurs sourires charmeurs, avec leurs mots doucement empoisonnés.

Réunis, ils étaient invincibles. Plus malins et calculateurs que les Démons de Morgana la Fae. Lyra aimait peindre ses lèvres de rouge et relever ses cheveux pour dévoiler la peau fragile de sa nuque. Elle était semblable à une araignée, à moins qu'elle ne soit un serpent mortel. Draco veillait à toujours rejeter ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage et à porter du vernis noir sur ses ongles. Il était un Démon qui poussait au péché et rendait fou d'un simple regard.

Quiconque posait les yeux sur eux avait alors une seule certitude : ces deux là étaient dangereux. Les sous-estimer reviendrait à creuser sa propre tombe. S'en faire des ennemis était comme boire du poison vous plongeant dans une longue agonie. De leurs yeux froids ils vous dévoraient l'âme, ils percevaient vos secrets les plus honteux, vos craintes et vos peines. De leur masque impassible, ils vous rendaient mal à l'aise car il était impossible de lire en eux et de savoir comment ils réagissaient. Un seul faux pas et c'était la mort.

Les cheveux blonds de Narcissa avaient créé deux êtres identiques terrifiants, froids et mortels. Et à eux deux, ils pourraient détruire ce monde.

.

Pourtant si physiquement ils étaient là parfaite copie de l'autre, leur personnalité était unique. Car après tout, leurs âmes elles, si elles se ressemblaient énormément, n'étaient pas identiques. Draco était resté sensible à la douleur et n'avait aucun scrupule à trahir. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était sa famille. Lyra était moins douillette et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se lier à quelqu'un, elle le suivait jusqu'au bout sans l'abandonner. A cause de cela, elle ne s'attachait de très peu et les seules personnes qui avaient sa confiance étaient ses parents, son frère et leur parrain à tous les deux : Severus Snape.

Quand ils eurent huit ans, ils firent la connaissance d'un garçon étranger à la peau noir et au sang pur. Blaise Zabini. Au début, ils ne restaient avec lui que parce que leurs parents le souhaitaient. Ils ne désiraient pas que quelqu'un se glisse entre eux. C'était Draco et Lyra, ensemble main dans la main jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais Blaise Zabini était humain, aussi pur était son sang. Il ne craignait pas son cœur, il riait fort et se moquait des grands, il tirait la langue et mangeait sans propreté. Il souriait si fort que ses dents blanches semblaient vouloir surgir hors de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon et pourtant on pouvait y lire tous les sentiments du monde.

Blaise Zabini, bien que sa peau soit sombre, était bien plus pur que les jumeaux blonds.

Et c'était une chose particulièrement intrigante. Là où ils dupaient et flattaient, il était honnête et familier. Il ne semblait pas être touché par les ténèbres gluantes de ce monde putride et doré.

Petit à petit, Blaise Zabini s'engouffra dans leur carapace, brisa cette muraille de verre qu'ils avaient rédigés entre eux et le reste du monde, se glissa entre leur main jointes. Il devint la troisième âme. Draco murmura à sa moitié dans le noir de sa chambre que s'il devait y avoir une seule personne en ce monde qu'il ne devrait pas trahir, jamais, peu importe la raison, ce serait Blaise. Lyra souffla à son âme-sœur dans le silence de la nuit que son cœur battait trop fort en présence du garçon et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'en empêcher. Ils confessèrent leur envie de savoir, savoir ce que ça faisait d'être humain.

Dans le cœur des deux démons aux yeux gris se cacha alors un autre secret.

Avec son rire et sa légèreté, Blaise bâtit son propre pilier aux milieux des trois autres qui retenaient le monde de Draco et Lyra. Si l'un d'eux se brisait, leur monde s'écroulerait.

Deux ans après leur rencontre, on ne voyait plus les enfants Malfoy sans Blaise Zabini, et inversement. La société l'avait bien compris. Les deux démons veillaient sur l'étranger avec une attention monstrueuse. Leurs mains liées se dressaient entre Blaise et le monde. Eux qui s'étaient toujours protégés l'un l'autre avaient maintenant une autre âme à chérir. Personne ne chercha jamais à critiquer ou à murmurer sur l'enfant de la Veuve Noire. Pas alors qu'il était sous leur protection.

.

Ils s'allongeaient toujours sur le tapis rouge et confortable qui recouvrait le sol de la gigantesque bibliothèque du manoir. Là, allongés l'un en face de l'autre ou côte à côte, ils lisaient livres après livres, regardaient maintes images et traçaient des runes inventées. Là, leur père leur racontait des légendes et des histoires du passé, assis dans le grand fauteuil. Il parlait de guerre et de chasse aux sorcières. Il parlait de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Traitres à leur sang. Il parlait d'un homme qui avait presque réussi à posséder le monde. Il parlait d'un enfant qui l'avait battu alors qu'il était invincible.

Lyra fermait les yeux et derrière ses paupières se jouaient des scènes de violence et de mort. Elle laissait les mots l'envahir, la faire trembler de leur sens, puis repartir. Draco lui, gardait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur son père avec émerveillement. Il buvait ses paroles, s'en imprégnait. Les noms se gravaient dans sa peau : Salem, Weasley, Voldemort, Harry Potter.

Puis leur père se levait et c'était l'heure du cours de piano. Mais avant de partir, il glissait toujours ses mains dans leurs cheveux et c'était l'unique geste qui leur prouvait son affection à leur égard. Alors ils le glissaient tout au fond de leur poitrine, là où leur cœur battait trop fort.

.

Pour Draco et Lyra il n'y avait qu'eux deux, Blaise et leurs parents qui comptaient. Les autres ne leur importaient guère. Eux, contre le reste du monde. Ils se moquaient des conflits et des guerres, ils se moquaient du pouvoir et de la Magie Noire, ils se moquaient de Harry Potter et de Voldemort. Leur monde était petit mais soudé et ils étaient près à détruire quiconque cherchant à lui nuire.

Alors quand Voldemort décida que leur Manoir serait son Quartier Général et sa nouvelle maison, alors quand les Mangemorts pullulèrent et polluèrent leur air, alors quand on chercha à les séparer et que leur famille tombait en disgrâce, les jumeaux blonds décidèrent de réagir. Ce combat qui leur importait peu devint le leur. Cette guerre devint significative.

Cet homme qui avait fait perdre la raison à leur père, cet homme qui avait ramené de la mauvaise herbe dans leur maison, cet homme qui avait noircit la peau blanche de leur mère, cet homme qui convoitait des enfants dont Blaise Zabini et eux-même. Ils le détruiraient. Silencieusement, doucement, lentement. Petit à petit, sans que personne ne remarque rien, ils s'infiltreraient dans les méandres des ténèbres, ils se glisseraient au plus près de son âme nauséabonde. Des lèvres rouges susurraient des plans et des attaques et les ongles noirs gratteraient le papier avec une plume argentée pour faire parvenir ces mêmes mots à ceux qui luttaient contre cet homme.

Avec leurs yeux gris, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs doux mots empoisonnés, ils avaient déjà piégé cet homme qu'ils méprisaient.

Avec ruse, manipulation et souplesse, ils avaient amené Harry Potter à leur faire confiance, à eux qui dévoraient les âmes. Oui, ils ne s'avaient aimer alors ils s'étaient fait haïr par ce garçon frêle et naïf. Draco aimait la puissance et Harry Potter en était rempli. Lyra aimait jouer avec les créatures fragiles pour les voir s'attacher à elle, elle qui ne s'avait les aimer en retour, et Harry Potter était parfaitement innocent. Il était jouissif de voir son regard vert s'enflammer, brûler tout sur son passage, bruler les âmes pour les mettre à nu, de voir sa magie violente et impulsive l'entourer comme une mère protectrice. A leur manière, ils aimaient Harry Potter.

Comme Blaise, il avait fini par bâtir son pilier dans le monde des jumeaux Malfoy. Tandis qu'ils étaient remplis de légèreté en compagnie du Sang -Pur, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient confrontés aux yeux émeraudes du petit Lion, leur cœur bondissait dans leur poitrine avec tellement de force qu'il était prêt à détruire leur cage thoracique. Un feu brûlant s'agitait dans leurs veines et la couche de glace autour de leur cœur fondait comme neige au soleil. Ils brûlaient. Ils désiraient brûler. Car malheureusement ils étaient un peu trop humains pour être aussi insensibles que leur père ou Voldemort.

C'était leur malédiction.

Puis vint le jour où Voldemort réussi à séparer leurs mains. Leurs doigts se touchaient à peine, avec tout le désespoir du monde. Le Serpent et le Démon se retrouvèrent déstabilisé. Eux qui avaient toujours été deux, n'étaient plus qu'un. Où ? Où ? Où était leur deuxième moitié ? Où étaient les regards de l'autre, la complicité, les mots passés sous silences mais parfaitement compris ? Où étaient les nuits dans la gigantesque bibliothèque allongés à même le sol, les matinées sous le soleil rougeoyant ? Où était l'être qui leur offrait des songes paisibles, de la chaleur et qui réfrénait les battements de leur cœur ?

On leur avait pris la moitié d'eux-mêmes, un morceau important de leur âme. Celle-ci hurlait, nuit et jour, hurlait son supplice, sa déchéance, sa souffrance.

 _Rendez-le-moi !_

Mais Draco Malfoy se devait d'accomplir sa mission suicide, se devait de se tuer en essayant, se devait de se noyer dans la détresse. Mais Lyra Malfoy se devait de rester bien sage à la maison, poupée de porcelaine brisée et décorative, se devait de charmer le Ministère avec ses lèvres rouges et sa nuque dégagée. Tout les deux étaient aux abois. Leur beauté s'effritait, leur intelligence se ternissait. Ils ne pouvaient vivre séparés.

Un matin silencieux et glacial marqua la fin des lèvres rouges et des ongles noirs. Voldemort pensa avoir gagné vis-à-vis des jumeaux mortels. Mais il avait sous-estimé leur haine. Cette haine brûlante et dévorante qui les rongeaient autant que leur séparation. Cette haine qui les empêchait de sombrer.

Elle peignit ses lèvres de noir et il recouvrit ses ongles de rouge.

Insidieusement, sournoisement, lentement, ils organisèrent leur vengeance. Draco cessa les lettres anonymes et vint voir Harry Potter en personne. Lyra cessa de souffler des attaques et se contenta d'espionner. Leur vengeance serait longue. Terriblement longue. Elle serait un râle d'agonie alors que la peau fond et que le cœur bat violement. Elle serait une mort lente qui ne prend fin que bien après des jours entiers de supplices. Ils voulaient le voir mordu par des serpents, piqué par des scorpions, déchiqueté par des inferi, électrocuté par des anguilles, broyé par les trolls. Ils voulaient voir sa peau tomber, ses organes toucher l'air, ses yeux sortir de leurs globes, sa langue s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, ses ongles griffer son cœur pour le faire arrêter de battre.

Face à cet homme qui avait osé les séparer, leur vengeance serait le pire châtiment que n'ait jamais porté ce monde.

Leurs mots, leur haine et leur détermination avait fait frémir Harry Potter. Leurs yeux brûlants l'avait fait hésiter. Finalement il avait choisi de leur faire confiance. Et il avait murmuré des choses, des choses abominables et affreuses, des choses inhumaines et sombres à propos de son âme. Des morceaux séparés et dispersés. Du venin de Basilic et de l'épée de Gryffondor. D'un journal, d'une coupe, d'un diadème, d'un médaillon, d'une bague, d'un serpent, et de lui-même.

La Princesse des Ténèbres et le Démon de Morgana trouvèrent la coupe et le médaillon. Ils attendirent le moment propice pour plonger la lame rouge dans le corps du serpent qui glissait au pied de cet homme.

Peu leur importait la prophétie. Peu leur importait le rôle décisif de Harry Potter. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient ardemment, alors que leurs mains de nouveau reliées se teintaient de rouge, c'était leur vengeance. Alors ils promirent au petit Survivant de lui laisser le dernier sort, à condition qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu avant.

« _N'ait pas peur de la Mort, Harry Potter._ » lui dirent-ils avec leurs lèvres rouges. « _La Mort est une amie qui ne prendra soin de toi que quand viendra l'heure. Ait plutôt peur de la Vie. Car la Vie est bien plus dure et bien plus traître que la Mort._ »

Leurs ongles noirs se déposèrent sur les épaules du guerrier avec une tendresse étrange. Elles ne tremblaient pas, à leur grande stupeur.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois dans la forêt sombre, vers l'endroit qui marquerait la fin et le début.

Les mains jointes face au Destin.


End file.
